


Hank McCoy: Painted The Stars

by IfItsWorthSavingMe



Category: X Men, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Beast Hank McCoy, Gen, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Reader-Insert, Young Charles Xavier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfItsWorthSavingMe/pseuds/IfItsWorthSavingMe
Summary: Hank and you have been together for a while, but lately you've started taking notice of some changes. Starting to feel like he doesn't love you anymore, you decide leaving is what's for the best.





	Hank McCoy: Painted The Stars

**Pairings: Hank McCoy/Reader**  

**Warnings: None**

**Word Count: 2095**

**___________________**

 

"Hank, can you hand me the wire cutters, please," you asked, holding out your hand.

"Hank?" Still nothing, it was like the lab had been deserted, but then you looked up, trying to figure out where he went and that's when you saw it, plain as day.

Raven. It's not that you hated Raven, you thought she was nice, but it always pained you the way Hank would look at her - the same way he is now. Eyes lit up, hanging on her every words, his cheeks dusted pink cause she brushed his arm, he was beginning to stutter cause he was getting nervous. The same way he was when you and him first got together - now you were practically invisible and second best.

Quietly, undetected, you slipped out of the lab, to your room to pack your bags. You made sure your thoughts were loud enough for Charles to hear and made him promise not to tell Hank. You had everything planned and the taxi called - grabbing your bag, you walked the end of the road, making sure you didn't miss your cab.

"(Y/N), wait," a small voice called from the distance. Turning around you saw Hank running to catch up. Catching up, he looked at you confused. "You're leaving, why?"

"I uh- I got a better job offer," you lied.

"Liar, Charles said its because of me. What have I done wrong?"

 

 _'_ _Goddamn it, Charles! You_ _promised_   _you_   _wouldn't tell him_.'

 _'_ _Sorry, (Y/N), but he_ _deserves_   _the_ _right to know and_ _I_ _knew you_ _wouldn't_   _tell_ _him._ _'_

 

"It's for the best, it's for your happiness, Hank."

" _My_  happiness? My happiness is you, it's you staying. (Y/N), I love you."

You give a small smile to fight back the tears. "Now you're the liar, cause you don't."

Hank opened his mouth to say something, but you cut him off.

"No, just don't. I can see it, so can everyone else. You don't love me, you love Raven. The way you hang on her every word, the way you smile when you see her walk into a room. How you blush when she compliments you, how you stumble over your words when you talk to her. You look at her like she hung the moon and painted the stars," you paused to catch your breath. "It's the same way you used to act around me, it's the same way you used to look at me," you whispered.

"(Y/N)," Hank whispered, you didn't even need to look in order to know he had tears on his eyes too.

"It's okay, sometimes people grow apart. That's why I'm leaving, I don't want to stand in the way. You can pursue her now and I wish you guys the best."

"So, not only are you leaving, but you're breaking up with me?" His voice was breaking and it killed you, but you thought it was for the best. Looking down the road, your taxi was in sight. Grabbing your bag, on your tips toes, you place a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodbye, Hank. I love you."

Getting in the taxi, you didn't dare look back for fear of not being able to control the tears.

 

•• **6 months later••**

 

Theo and you were so engrossed in conversation, neither of you heard the sets of footsteps that walked into the break room. 

"Wait, so you're meaning to tell me that you can build quinjets, build fighter jets, pilot them, breathe and control fire, you're a telepath, and can manipulate and rebuild any molecular composition, and split atoms, yet you can't even knit a pair of socks," Theo laughed unable to believe what you had just told him.

You laughed and gave Theo a little push, "Oh hush, I'm not a knitter, alright." 

"Ahem, are you two finished?" 

Both of your heads snapped up at the sight of your boss, making you both stand up immediately. 

"Professor Xavier, Dr. McCoy, this is Dr. Theodore Marx," he gestured to Theo, "and this is Dr-"

"(Y/N)," Charles cut him off. 

"Charles," you smiled sweetly. 

"Dr. (L/N), Charles tells me he has a project he'd like you to assist with. It will be a lengthy project, so I have permitted eight weeks leave for you."

"What exactly is this project?"

"(Y/N), I need you and Hank to help rebuild one of our jets. You two are the ones I trust with this the most," Charles explained.

You hesitated to answer, you were worried about having to work with Hank, you still harbored some feelings for him and working in such close proximity was sure to bring them back up.

You forced a smile, "I would love to. I'll pack my bags and be down in a minute."

 

 _'_ _Just so you know, the_ _ **only**_ _reason_   _I_   _accepted_ _was for you, Charles._ _'_

_'Thank_  you. _'_

 

**••At the Mansion••**

  
Hank and you never had much conversation aside from discussing how to rebuild it or asking each other for tools or direction. Both of you were focused on the rebuild or talking with others.

When everyone would take a break, you'd hang around Jubilee and Peter and Hank would station himself with Logan and Charles. Hank was in mid-conversation with the two men when he heard you laugh at something Peter had said, it made his heart and his head drop - the same reaction he had when he walked in the break room and saw you with Theo.

No matter how hard Hank tried to concentrate, he'd always turn his focus to you, hoping to catch your eye, but you'd always have yourself focused at the task at hand or Peter. He was constantly hovering around you and flirting. You liked Peter, not in that way, but you indulged his flirty antics with some of your own, knowing you'd be back to your apartment in no time.

In no time the jet was rebuilt and you were on your way back after having said some tearful goodbyes; your taxi pulled up and you were on your way.

 

 _'Rememeber, (Y/N), no_ _matter_   _what, you are_ _alway_   _s welcome to come back._   _'_

You noted the slight smile in his message.  _'_ _I_ _know_ _, thank you, Charles.'_

 

The trip back was slightly exhausting, but you wanted to get your clothes unpacked. After taking a couple articles of clothing out, you noticed a white envelope addressed with just your name. Grabbing it and sitting on the edge of your bed, you open it and see an array of numbered pictures.

 

_1:_   
_The day you arrived and first met Hank. He had a small smile and_ _was_ _looking at his_ _feet_ _._

_-After that day_ _everyone_ _joked_ _about_ _how you had him hook, line_ _and_   _sinker_ _._

 

_2:_  
 _You had been there just a few days_ _shy_   _of_ _a month. You were_ _sitting_   _in_ _the_ _gardens_ _admiring the_ _flowers_   _with_ _Hank beside you._ _Except_ _he_ _wasn't_ _looking at the flowers - he_ _was_ _looking at you, a_ _shy_ _smile on his face as he watched your face light up as you talked_ _about_ _your love of gardening._

_-That was the day no one let him live down how smitten he was_ _with_   _you._

 

_3:_   
_You were at the piano, fingers dancing across the keys_ _effortlessly_ _._ _Eyes_ _closed,_ _feeling_ _every note, but Hank_ _wasn't_ _watching_ _how_ _delicately_ _your hands glided_ _over_ _the keys. He_ _was_ _watching_ _you,_ _completely_ _entranced by how_ _lost_ _, how much you felt the_ _music_ _._

_-Everyone_ _started_   _calling him 'lover boy'_ _after_   _that._

 

_4:_  
 _You were in your room_ _on_ _bed rest_ _after_ _an_ _incident_ _on a mission, Hank_ _was_   _sitting_   _on_ _the_ _edge_   _of_ _your_ _bed_   _with_ _a trey in his hand -_ _some_ _soup,_ _juice_ _and new bandages scattered across it. He had_ _promised_   _to_   _take_   _care_   _of_ _you until_ _you_ _were well again. It made Hank worried_ _sick_ _when_ _he_   _realized_ _you could have died._

_-That_ _was_   _the_ _day everyone, but you, knew he truly was in love._

 

_5:_  
 _It was after your first year at the X-Mansion. You and Hank were_ _dressed_ _to the nines, in_ _the_ _middle_ _of_ _a slow dance, your head on his_ _chest_ _, his arms wrapped around your waist._ _Somehow_ _the_ _students_   _convinced_ _Charles to have a small_ _dance_ _for the_ _students_ _and_ _teachers_ _. Hank had to_ _hype_   _himself_ _up,_ _with_ _a little help from Charles and Logan, in order_ _to_ _get the_ _courage_   _to_ _ask you_ _to_   _dance_ _._

_-That was_ _the_ _night he_ _decided_   _to_ _go for it_ _and_ _ask you_ _out_ _._

 

_6:_   
_You and Hank were_ _coming_ _back_ _from_ _a movie, hand and hand up_ _the_ _driveway, smiles on both of your faces. You had been dating for_ _six_ _months at the_ _time_ _._

_-He had told he loved_ _you_   _and asked if_ _you'd_   _'officially' be his_ _girlfriend_   _, even_ _though_   _everyone knew you already were for a while._

 

That was the last picture until a note, you opened it to reveal a few more pictures. The were from the recent weeks when you were helping rebuild the jet.

 

_7:_   
_When you arrived back at the_ _mansion_ _to help rebuild._ _Everyone_ _encapsulated you in a_ _group_ _hug, while Hank just_ _stood_ _back, an adoring smile on his face, waiting for you to make_ _your_ _way to him._

_-He held hope_ _that_   _you'd_ _come_ _back_ _permanently. Hank didn't sleep that night, he_ _was_ _up thinking about you._

 

_8:_   
_Hank, hands around_ _your_ _waist,_ _helping_ _you jump out of the engine._ _Dirty_ _and greasy,_ _you climbed out of_ _the jets_ _engine, ready to jump. Hank_ _noticed_ _and dropped_ _what_ _he was doing to go over and help you down; he_ _didn't_ _want you hurt._

_-He didn't want to let you go once your feet hit_ _the_   _ground. Hank wanted so badly to pull you into_   _him_ _like he used to._

 

_9:_   
_You, with Hank reading over you shoulder, looking at the blue prints to the jet._   
_At the table, you had_ _the_ _blue prints for_ _the_ _jet_ _rolled_ _out. You were_ _concentrating_ _on the paper_ _in front_ _of you when Hank came up behind you, pressing_ _himself_ _against you. You_ _paid_ _it no mind,_ _continuing_ _to focus on the_ _diagram_ _, letting him read over your shoulder if he_ _wanted_ _to._

_-He never once look at the blueprints. The only thing he looked at was you. Even in the photo, anybody_ _could_   _see_ _the_   _adoration and love he still had for you._

 

_10:_  
 _You and Peter talking._ _The entire time you had been there, you avoided Hank as best you_ _could_ _, only talking_ _with_   _him_ _when neccessary. So, you_ _usually_ _occupied your time with Peter. Peter had walked with_ _you_ _to grab some_ _tools_ _, and_ _that's_ _where you decided to sit_ _down_ _and talk for a while. In the_ _background_ _was Hank - practically staring daggers towards Peter._

_-He hated_ _not_   _be able_ _to get your_ _attention_ _anymore and as_ _ashamed_ _as he_ _would_ _be to admit it, he wanted_ _to_ _fight Peter that_ _day_ _._

 

_ 11: _   
_A single picture of Hank, forlorn, back against the wall, looking at an old picture of you and him._

_-He missed you, anyone could see that. If he could change what_ _happned_   _he would._

 

_12:_  
 _The picture Hank had been staring at in the last_ _photo_ _._  
 _You, face covered in frosting, kissing Hank._  
 _You, on the last birthday you had at the mansion._  
 _Hank had_ _attempted_ _to make_ _you_ _a cake and surprise you_ _with_ _it and small_ _party_   _with_ _everyone. Jean lit the candles, and after you blew them out,_ _some of your friends decided to push your face into it. Everyone started laughing, even Hank. As slight "revenge" you get on_ _your_   _tiptoes_ _and gave Hank a long kiss_ _on_ _his lips, making extra sure to get frosting all over him._

_-Even though he hated how_ _sticky_   _it_ _made_   _him, he_ _wouldn't_   _have traded that_ _day_   _for the world. He loved the smile you had on_ _your_ _face and the fun you had. He loved you then and still does now._

 

That was the last photo that covered the writing on the paper that held them. Unfolding the paper, you braces yourself, thinking the worst.

 

_(Y/N),_  
 _If it_ _wasn't_   _obvious_ _enough to tell, Hank never stopped. He loved you then and he loves you now. He still thinks and still looks at you like you_ _hung the moon and painted_ _the_ _stars._ _He waits every night; he walks out to_ _the_ _end of the driveway, hoping_ _you'll_ _come back. I know you still love him too._  
 _Please, (Y/N), won't you come back home?_

_-X_

 


End file.
